1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method of predicting future sales, leads, and opportunities based on information gathered from multiple sources.
2. Related Art
Analytic systems and lead scoring methods are known which score levels of engagement, but these generally do not predict sales. They also only use past purchase history of known contacts only. They do not score companies levels of engagement or likelihood to purchase. All is done at the known contact level. In some cases, only limited sources are used for prediction purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,725,346 uses online public discussions to predict sales. They also do not score (or predict) what products or services companies will purchase.